X-Date
by Nagone
Summary: Let's blow up this school. (AU)
1. Prologue: Question

**X-Date**

An AU Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfiction

* * *

**Prologue: Question**

* * *

**Summary:** Let's blow up the school.

**Rated:** M

**Genre:** Drama

**Warnings:** Sexual Abuse, Blood, Bullying, Rape, Suicide, Depression, Mild Terrorism

**Author's Note:** _This series takes place in an AU Mitakihara Town where the main cast of Madoka are students at Mitakihara Middle School experiencing "normal" lives. There will be no magic outside of what humans themselves can create, and this should be assumed as an iteration where Homura has no abilities to adjust time._

* * *

_Have you ever wanted to end it all?_

_…Well, have you?_

_Have you ever wanted everything to disappear, wanted everything to __**burn**__, to simply go away?_

_Well, I have. _

_I have everyday._

_I wish this place called __**school**__ would just __**disappear**__._

_We're under house arrest five days a week, and then half a day on the weekend._

_Let me out of here. I don't want to be here._

_…We should get rid of it though._

_Maybe you fit in, but there's those of us that don't._

_This isn't simple talk or me flapping my lips._

_I'm serious._

**_Let's blow this school to pieces_****.**


	2. Chapter 1: Digital Goddess

**Chapter One: Digital Goddess**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Mami hummed softly as she worked out the math equation in her head. Numbers tumbled through her brain as she tapped her pen on her desk, chewing her lip in irritation. She was tired of math, tired of everything, including this school, but she knew the sooner she finished, the quicker she could escape to the library.

Mami sighed as she quickly finished the sheet. Ten minutes later, she was up and out of the classroom, schoolbag tucked against her, Mary Jane's clacking on the tiled floor. It took all her strength not to simply run towards the library, but she forced herself to walk steadily. After a few more minutes, she pushed open the doors, inhaling the scent of dust and vanilla. "Hey," she said, waving towards the desk. She let herself run towards it, her smile widening. "Daisuke! Hey!"

The boy at the desk turned and smiled weakly, his eyes bright with distrust only for a moment. Mami stopped and walked to the desk. "How are you?" she asked. "I brought you a snack." She reached into her bag and fished out a small pouch of trail mix. "It's your favorite!"

The boy smiled, pushing back shaggy, red-brown hair from his face. His features were charming: he had a face with just enough youthful softness, dark, earthen eyes, and a smile that put anyone at ease. Mami's heart fluttered. "Thanks," Daisuke answered, opening the pouched and grabbing a few pieces. He tossed them into his mouth, chewing slowly. "So, I'm busy this afternoon."

Mami's heart paused. "But… I thought…We made plans." It was a weak way to finish, but it was all she could muster. Their date was all she had thought of in her final period. Now, she felt crushed. How would she spend the next forty-five minutes before the school day ended?

Daisuke shook his head. "Sorry but the Swim Team needs me. We're trying to push to be in the finals again this year and I'm out lead. We'll have plenty of times to go out again, Mami."

Mami looked down, clutching her back. "But Daisuke, you did this last week!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and tossed a few more bits of trail mix into his mouth. "Don't whine so much about it." Tears started to burn the corners of Mami's eyes. She tried hard not to blink but she did, and they rolled down her cheeks. She sniffled. "Geez, Mami, stop that. You look ugly when you cry, plus you're causing a scene." She tried hard to stop, but the tears only fell faster. "Fine, we'll go out tomorrow. Happy?"

Mami sniffed and forced a smile to her lips. She felt that it must have looked fake, but Daisuke seemed pleased. "Y-Yes. Thank you, Daisuke." She sniffed and quickly turned, running to the back of the library near the private computer lab.

She quickly seated herself at the very back, with her body parallel to the door. She didn't want anyone to see her puffy eyes. Logging in, she clicked through a few web pages, trying to calm down. Mami sucked in deep breaths, but her heart wouldn't stop rushing.

Eventually, she calmed herself, forcing down her emotions. She relaxed in the chair, exhaling deeply when-

_Biribiri. Biribiri._

Her phone chimed. She clicked flipped it open and clicked to her messages. It was from an unknown number, the id reading "Digital Goddess" followed by an email. Her gut clenched, yet she clicked forward, mouthing the text as she read it word by word:

_h3lL0._

_h4v3 J00 3V3R W4n73d 73h w0RLd 70 3nD?_

_r47h3r, H4V3 J00 3v3R w4N73d 7H12 5CH00L 70 3nD? 0R ju57 90 4w4y._

_1 d0. 3v3rY. 51N9L3. D4y._

_1F j00'r3 53R10u2 4B0U7 3ND1n' 7h12 W0Rld, 7H12 J41L W3'r3 1n, m355493 M3h B4cK._

_0nlY 1f J00'R3 53r10U2 4B0U7 CR3471N' 4 N3W 3x1573Nc3._

_L37'z 8l0W 17 Up._

Mami re-read the text multiple times, gleaning words from the jumbled up texted. After about twenty minutes she was able to finally start piecing words together. This person, assumably a girl by the username displayed at the top of the text, was talking about destroying the school.

Rather, she was talking about blowing up the school.

Mami re-read that dark, final line: _L37'z 8l0W 17 Up._

Let's blow it up.

Mami's heart stopped once more and she felt her gut clench. Aside from her occasionally brutish boyfriend, she had nothing to complain about. She was part of a three-person family, had excellent grades, and was on the fast-track to a good program at an exclusive academy. She was the Class Representative, had mature looks, and was well to do. Nothing in her life was worth complaining about, save for a broken nail or loosing a few minutes of sleep. The message made her feel sick slightly: after all, with such a pleasant life, why would _she_ want to destroy the school.

She shut her phone and slumped down in her chair, sighing. "Must be someone who's upset," she said, chuckling humorlessly. Still unsettled, she shut down the computer, scooting back. A quick glance at her watch told her she only had five more minutes until the school day was over. She sighed and rose from the desk, exiting the lab and making her way to through the stacks to the front desk to greet Daisuke good-bye.

"…Yeah, Mami doesn't know." Mami paused just before rounding the stacks near Daisuke. In that instance, she was grateful for how tall they were: they hid her form perfectly.

"Didn't you say you were going to _dump_ her, Dai? Aren't you sick of that goody two shoes ball-and-chain?"

Daisuke chuckled. Mami peeked from in between the books and saw him reach out, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. A girl stood parallel to them both. She was too close for comfort, and her bust was thrust as Daisuke, hips cocked to the side. "Yeah babe, I know. Trust me, by tomorrow, she won't even know what hit her. And then we can go out and have our date. Promise."

The girl smacked her lips and exhaled, a bright pink bubble expanding from between her lips. It popped softly, and she sucked it back in, chewing loudly. "Promise, Dai?" She leaned forward, eyelids fluttering closed.

"Promise." Mami stepped out at the sound of wetness. Daisuke blinked and jerked back. "M-Mami?"

Mami's bag clattered to the ground in shock. Her knees shook, threatening to give out on her. "Daisuke…?" her anger flared, but quickly receded, leaving her feeling hollow. "How long…"

"Mami," Daisuke said, shifting to move from behind the desk. He pushed past the girl, and she grunted, sneering at both Mami and Daisuke. She sniffed and turned to lean against the desk, obviously enjoying the show.

Mami stood still, her arms limp at her side. "How long, Daisuke?" Her eyes narrowed, the corners stinging with unshed tears. She fought hard to not fan them away with her fingers.

"A month," he said, stepping closer. Mami had started dating him two months ago. A chill ran through her body.

"But we… We've been dating, Daisuke," Mami managed.

"Yeah. I… I got bored. Look," he stepped forward again.

_Crack_.

Mami's hand flew up from her side. She felt the slow burn of pain flow across her knuckles. She brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it, trying to soothe her knuckles. "Why didn't you just break up then?"

The girl behind Daisuke stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Daisuke. "Look her, _bitch_-"

Mami shook her head. She tried to speak, but her throat felt so incredibly dry in that moment, like she had swallowed sand. She managed a grunt-like noise before she yanked her bag from the ground and ran from the library, tears silently streaming down her cheek.

She fished her phone out of her bag and flipped it open. The text from before was there on the screen, illuminated brightly. She paused, her chest heaving from anger and exhaustion, but not enough to stop her from typing. Her thumb flew over the keys, entering a single sentence: _I'm serious want to end our world_.


End file.
